


Die Another Day

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 多么讽刺……他逃过了大敌的烈火，到头来却要面对同族的刀剑，所谓的幸存，只是把死期推迟到了另外的一天。
Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444381
Kudos: 3





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Elemmakil
> 
> 【次要人物】Elwing，Maglor，Voronwë，Egalmoth
> 
> 【警告】私设：Elemmakil曾经属于Fountain家族；Ringlach曾经是Fingon的剑（Ringlach的名称和设定属于Finch）。
> 
> 【首发日期】2014年4月

警讯传来的时候，Elemmakil正在临时为战士们搭起的帐篷里打盹。紧迫的号声把他从不安的梦中惊醒，只用了不到一刻钟的时间，他就全副武装，做好了战斗的准备。

这么说，他们真的来了。

消息显然已经传开，远近都听得到操着各种语言的嘈杂呼喊，到处都有穿着各种服色的人在匆匆跑动。一路上，他不断与人擦肩而过，有Noldor，有Sindar，有绿精灵，甚至还有凡人。从一些人脸上，他看到了忧虑和强自压抑着的恐惧，还有一些则是听天由命的麻木；然而他无暇旁顾，因为他的职责很明确——防守外围的城墙。

Sirion海港的城墙并不高，也不厚，虽然修建时从设计到施工都有Noldor出力，依然远远称不上坚固。比起他从前见过的要塞堡垒，这座城镇只能说是勉强被一道土石砌成的粗陋围墙保护着，而且从未经受过战火的考验。然而他想，这很可能无关紧要。如今，北方的魔影早已蔓延开来，几乎笼罩了Beleriand全境，Eldar曾经引以为傲的国度已经一个接一个地遭遇厄运，纵有坚城高塔又能如何？他难道不是亲眼见证过瞭望山头的熊熊烈火？……如今，他们这些来自各地、出身于不同族群的难民，不过是托庇于众水之王，缩在这最后的一隅苟延残喘罢了。

只是，众水之王的力量或许足以令大敌的邪恶爪牙心存忌惮，但要对抗另外一种窥伺已久的敌意，却是无能为力。

Elemmakil来到城头时，Egalmoth早已到了。自从Elwing夫人送出回信，并且任命昔日隐匿之城Gondolin中彩虹家族的领主为Sirion海港的守军指挥官，Egalmoth就把一应起居都搬到了城门附近。此刻，Egalmoth正在听人汇报，见Elemmakil赶来，只略一点头。

“大人，雾太大，我们没法用灯光或烟火送出信号。”说话的是个穿着旧日Doriath服色的精灵，“但我们放出了信鸽，此外Voronwë大人已经领人乘船出发，往Balar岛求援去了。”

“Elwing夫人在哪里？”Egalmoth听完问道。

“我来时，她还在她的塔里。”

精灵退下后，Egalmoth示意Elemmakil过来，但没有马上开口，而是抬眼望向了远处。Elemmakil顺着他的目光看去，视野中起初只有温吞的阳光全然无力驱散的浓稠晨雾，然而蓦然间一阵鼓噪，一大群海鸟不知从何处纷纷惊起，遮天蔽日地向这边飞来，振翅声、鸣叫声不绝于耳，恰似风暴的前兆。

Egalmoth就在这时仔细看了他一眼。这位一直貌似平静的旧日领主注意到他背后的Ringlach，忽然淡淡一笑：

“那剑，大概从来没想到有一天要遭遇这样的对手。”

仿佛在给这句话加上注解，弥漫在海滨的迷蒙雾气中渐渐凸出了一人一骑的轮廓。来人不紧不慢地驰上前来，除了象征商谈的旗号，还高擎着另一面旗帜。夹杂着咸腥气息的海风中，Fëanor家族的绚丽火焰像有生命一般飞舞，炽烈的色调反射着苍白的天光，呈现出一种触目惊心的冷酷。

“海港的子民，我们仍有机会避免兵戎相见。”

在紧闭的城门前，信使勒马止步，目光扫过城墙上严阵以待的守军，立刻准确地找出并锁定了Egalmoth和Elemmakil的所在。

“只要你们交出那颗宝石，Fëanor家族就愿意信守先前的承诺，与海港结成联盟，共同抵抗北方的大敌。”稍一停顿，信使又补充，“世间的Eldar本来都是亲族，别让一点微不足道的争端损害了我们之间的情谊。”

“——同样的话，你们当初是否也对Doriath说过？”

一个声音冷不防传来，顿时引起了一阵轻微的骚动。不知何时，Dior之女Elwing只带着一个侍女，悄然上了城头。她的美，没有谁能够否认：银灰的斗篷下，素白衣裙纤尘不染，乌黑的长发衬托出白皙的脸庞，整个人的气质不同于Idril那种太阳一般的灿烂与温暖，更像晴朗夜空中闪烁的群星。然而此刻，她板着秀丽的面孔，神色冷若冰霜，只在淡灰的眼底有灼热的光采隐隐闪动。

“你现在就可以回去，告诉遣你前来的人：Sirion海港不会遂了他们的心愿。”

“……夫人，”信使似乎没料到她会亲自前来，不禁有些惊讶——但也只是一瞬而已。很快恢复了镇定，信使在马上欠身为礼，不过并没有下马的意思。“还请三思。您的决定并非只涉及您一人。智者不会意气用事——”

“我并非智者，只是个没见过多少季节更替的年轻女子。”Elwing没有让他说完。她的声音并不高，然而城上城下，人人听得清楚分明。“倘若我的丈夫、海港之主在此，本来也不必由我作出决定。这一点，你们想必也了然于胸。”

信使微一低头，隐藏了表情：“既然如此，夫人，我很遗憾。”

马蹄声有节奏地远去，与来时一样不慌不忙。但信使走时，并没有带走那面火焰的旗帜。它稳稳地立在弓箭射程以外的一个小土墩上，从容不迫地迎风飘扬，俨然一个不祥的象征。

没有下一次警告。攻击从各个方向同时发起，第一阵箭雨呼啸着落上城头时，信使的马蹄声尚未彻底消失。

毋庸置疑，还在世的Noldor王族当中，最骁勇善战的就是Fëanor家族的长子Maedhros。

Egalmoth调遣守军应对时，Elemmakil和Galdor安排的卫士一起护着Elwing退到了城墙边。那位年轻的夫人眼见变故乍起，却只微微苍白了脸色，临去时还不忘向他点了点头。

回想起来，那是他最后一次见到Doriath的Elwing，但当时他头脑中只充斥着一个念头——战斗。战斗，仿佛没有休止的战斗。纵是满心厌倦，依然身不由己，因为不存在退路。进攻一方拥有的是不达目的誓不罢休的决心，防守一方则是背水一战卫护家园的执着。突然袭击的优势慢慢被不顾一切的牺牲抵消，直到接近正午，城门才被攻破，而当进攻一方发出胜利的欢呼，城头已经不见一寸裸露的石板，到处都是倒伏的尸体和横流的鲜血。Elemmakil带着几个服色各异的战士沿着城角的阶梯且战且退，只觉得步步湿滑黏腻，百忙之中抬头望去，Egalmoth的旗帜仍立在城头，昔日的领主却不知去向。

自顾不暇的他很快就摒除了于事无补的疑问，一行十几人撤到城下，连他自己在内只剩了五个——三个精灵，两个凡人。令他们讶异的是，在这贴近城墙的地方居然不见敌人的踪影，片刻的迷惑之后，他们便意识到了为什么。进攻者的目的其实再明确不过——建在悬崖边的白塔。Elwing就在那里，而他们前来夺取的，几乎是一定只能从她身上获得。

在远处，盖过兵刃相交的嘈杂，负责防守白塔的Galdor正在高声召唤海港余下的战士。然而不等他们反应，城门那边又响起了一阵整齐急促的脚步声。不约而同，几个人悄无声息地远离通向白塔的主路，打算避开那支生力军，迂回前往白塔。途中他们几次险些撞上敌人，但每次都仗着熟悉环境，在空屋、庭院和花园里躲了过去。

然而越接近白塔，敌人就越多，他们也不得不越发小心谨慎。每一个举动都屏息静气，就连凡人也落脚无声，人人都紧张得好像一触即发的弓弦。也正因此，Elemmakil不期然听到背后他们以为空无一人的木屋里传出响动时，不等转身，剑已出鞘。

然而半掩的屋门里站着的纤瘦人影不是敌人。尽管这时换了便于行动的装束，一头黑发也束了起来，他仍然立刻认出，她是先前陪伴Elwing的侍女。他没想到的是，她身后竟然还有两个孩子——黑头发、灰眼睛，面容一模一样的孩子。

“这是怎么回事？”他顾不得许多，大步过去压低声音问，“Elwing夫人难道在这里？”

“不，”她摇头，“夫人还在白塔。她让卫士带我护送两个孩子先离开，因为……因为她还记得当年她的两个哥哥出了什么事。”

想起Doriath的Eluréd和Elurín的命运，Elemmakil无法责备Elwing的决定：“那卫士呢？”

她张了张嘴，但一个孩子抬起头，默默地指了指外面横陈在地的尸体。

他不必看第二眼。“她要你们去哪里？”

“夫人并没有明言。”这次她答得没有犹豫，“我想，她可能也不知道，我们是不是还有别的地方可去。”

偌大的中洲，已经没有他们的容身之处……所谓的流亡，大约就是这样残酷。曾有的家园注定一个个失去，到头来就连众水之王的庇护也只是幻想而已。

但此刻，幻想就是他们拥有的最接近希望的东西。

“去港口。”他说，俯身抱起了一个孩子。只要到了港口，就可以设法出海，至少在那座海岛上，Círdan和Ereinion还在。

去港口的路远比想象中艰难。进攻者已经遍布城中，放眼望去，到处都是醒目的火焰旗帜和冰冷的八芒亮星。他们人数太少，护着一个女子和两个孩子已属勉强，不敢公然取道街头，只能借着房舍的掩护，从一个院子闪到另一个院子，从一处后园奔进另一处后园。城破已成定局，城中的抵抗却一刻也没有停止。通往白塔的必经之路上，每一间民居、每一处院落里都展开了殊死的争斗，进攻者前进的每一步都不得不用沉重的代价换取。不必多久，守军的顽强就反而激发了进攻者的残忍，刀剑的撞击、男人的呼喊之外渐渐多了女人和孩子的哭泣。远近不断有揪心的惨呼响起，最近的一次似乎只有一墙之隔，听不出是精灵还是人类的女人在歇斯底里地尖声哀号，变了调的悲戚就像化成了真实的刀子，狠狠切割着听觉，却在他们即将不堪忍受的时候戛然而止。

没有人出声。他们只咬紧了牙，从僻静的后门悄然离去。

街区的尽头终于近了，前方隔着一条街道就是停泊着诸多船只的码头。微微起伏的桅杆已经在望，街道上却鸦雀无声，与别处的喧嚣相比，这里安静得诡异。

他们踌躇了片刻，就横下了心，知道必须冒险尝试。然而一踏上那条街，他们的心就沉到了底——通向码头的小路边守着一群身着Fëanor家族服色的士兵。奇怪的是，这群人垂着手中的武器，神色与其说是警觉，不如说是茫然。为首的一个注意到他们，眼睛忽然一亮，就像刚刚从梦中醒来，而Elemmakil不假思索地举起了剑。

令他讶异的是，那个精灵见状，迅速收回了即将迈出的一步，掌心朝外高举起双手，表示没有敌意；而他紧接着说出的话，更是令他大吃一惊。

“别往那边走！”精灵急切地说，“Maedhros殿下在岸边布置了弓箭手，封锁了航路。”

他话音未落，Elemmakil耳边就有尖锐的风声一掠而过。白羽箭尾准确钉在那颗绣在黑上衣胸前的银星中央，精灵倒下时，一缕血把银色染成了肮脏的灰。

Elemmakil急转过身，只需一眼就看出，那群不知何时出现、截断了己方退路的人不是寻常的士兵，而是训练有素的卫士。而队伍前列的那个人……

“快走。”

他不容分说地命令仅存的几个同伴。然后，他回过头，沉默地跨前一步，反手拔出了Ringlach。

在他对面，来人抬起右手，阻止了急欲上前的部下。那双见过无瑕光明的眼睛明亮但寒冷，目光先是在他的剑上一停，又扫过了他的铠甲。Elemmakil知道，Fingolfin家族的配色、Gondolin的徽记，对方必定尽收眼底。继续沉默着，他提剑又踏上一步，平生第一次不打算向一位王族行礼。

而那位王族以拔剑回应了他无言的挑战。

瞬间的对峙之后，先动的是Elemmakil，但只是一个回合，他就被迫采取了守势。第一次反击他虽堪堪挡住，却不由得连退了两步，不等他站稳脚跟，追击就到了眼前。又一次，他在毫厘之间回剑挡住，剑锋相交，精工打造的坚韧钢铁相抵，迸发出一阵令人心悸的长吟。

无论传言怎么描述这位王子，都不能否认这样一个事实——Fëanor家族的次子Maglor，擅长的不只是拨动琴弦。

战斗结束得跟开始一样突然。一长串进击格挡之后，Elemmakil只觉得肩头猛然一凉，一阵剧痛即刻扩散开来，麻木的五指再也握不住剑柄，只能任凭长剑垂落，当啷一声跌进血泊尘埃。

……于是，这就是结局了吧？

他不理血如泉涌的伤口，不听背后传来的惊呼，也不看近在咫尺的对手，而是把目光投向了雾气迷蒙的远处。

多么讽刺……他逃过了大敌的烈火，到头来却要面对同族的刀剑，所谓的幸存，只是把死期推迟到了另外的一天。然而这又何其悲哀……事实证明，到头来真的没有人比白城之王更加英明睿智，就连最后决然把王冠抛到金树脚下那看似任性的执拗，也绝非万念俱灰的疯狂，而俨然成了无数错误中惟一的正确——与心血凝就的城池同归于尽，与朝夕相处的人们一起赴死，难道不是死得其所？

至少，那是死在与大敌作战的战场上。

至少，倘若曾经无辜，手上就不必被迫同样沾上亲族的血。

万千念头掠过脑海，其实只是眨眼之间。余光中寒光一闪，剑锋已至，他不闪不避，目不稍瞬。那一刻，他想他终于懂了，为何无论精灵还是人类，都有一些智者会把死亡描述为解脱。

然而他并没有等到预料中的痛苦。

千钧一发之际，Fëanor家族的次子停了手。一阵清亮的歌声就在这时远远传来，如同一支破空而至的利箭；在一片惨呼哀哭、兵刃交击声中，它奇迹般一点也不显得格格不入。

Elemmakil忽然觉得一阵眩晕。膝间一软，他再也顾不得那一道抵在颈间的冰冷，不由自主地跪了下去。而奇怪的是，那道冰冷居然也随他而动，不曾伤他分毫。他认出了那个嗓音……曾几何时，还有过别的嗓音……那些熟悉的音容笑貌一一在眼前闪现，鲜活如初，生动如故。一时间，他忘却了肉体遭受的重创，只想质问：一颗心能容纳的悲伤，究竟有没有限度。

然后，他才意识到歌手唱的是哪首歌。谱写它的人就在他面前，Noldolantë就是它广为人知的题目。

不知是不是他的错觉，颈间那道不再进逼的冰冷仿佛也在微微颤抖，而它刚一撤除，他就倒了下去，重伤的躯壳再也支撑不住。石板铺就的地面散发着淡淡的咸味，那是海盐的气息……至于那浓烈的腥，他已经无力去分辨是来自海水，还是来自鲜血。渐渐黯淡的视野中，浓烟从四面八方升起，玷污了灰蒙蒙的天空，他固执地大睁着双眼，恍惚中却像是回到了城破的那一夜……那一夜，冲天的黑烟熏黑了洁白的城墙，可是赤红与明黄的烈火中同样有旋律回荡，漠视周围的杀戮与破坏，迎向吞噬一切的黑暗，直到白塔轰然坍塌，所有的音乐歌喉连同瞭望山上的泉水，一并被炙烤到涓滴不存，彻底干枯。

失去知觉之前，他只是在想：歌谣中所谓传世不灭的战呼，是何等一厢情愿的想象……精灵的记忆，明明是累月经年也不见半点褪色模糊，今生今世，那些逝者的名字，他要如何铁石心肠才能再度唤出。

他醒来时，人已到了Balar岛，那场空前残忍的亲族残杀已经尘埃落定。

他很快就见到了熟悉的面孔。Voronwë来看望他时，一只手还吊在胸前，而从Voronwë那里，他听说了那一天后来发生的种种。

那一天，企图报信的Voronwë一行人刚出港口，就遭到了岸边弓箭手的狙击。Fëanor家族那位经验丰富的统帅显然从Doriath一役中吸取了教训，这次作了万全的安排，决不容那颗宝石以任何方式再度逃脱掌握。船上的水手猝不及防，被射杀了多数，但Voronwë及时跳海逃生，被Círdan治下子民的渔船发现，从而向Gil-galad报告了Sirion海港的危境。

那一天，昔日Gondolin彩虹家族的领主Egalmoth牺牲在Elwing的白塔脚下，一同逝去的还有数不清的海港居民，其中甚至包括了诸多妇孺。

那一天，Maedhros和Maglor以余下两个弟弟的生命为代价攻下了海港，却终究无功而返，因为不肯屈服的Dior之女Elwing胸前戴着那颗精灵宝钻，纵身跳下了大海。

那一天，至高王Gil-galad领军从Balar岛赶去，却为时已晚，连Elwing的儿子们也不知所终。

为什么我还活着？Voronwë走后，Elemmakil躺在浮木搭成的床上，望着简陋的房梁，无力又无声地诘问。为什么那位王子不干脆杀了我？

那一刻，他明明准备好了穿过那道北方的预言早已设定的死亡之门，至少他一直以为，要获得宽恕、救赎、医治，惟此一途。

还是说，他既然求死也不可得，其实注定要领受另一种惩罚？——衰微，疲惫，黯淡了希望，厌倦了世界。

他不知道。他只知道，从经验中知道，肉体的伤势可以恢复如初，灵魂的空缺却无从填补。

这也是命中注定吧？他一生中扮演过那么多角色，王族的卫士、将领的副官、领主的膀臂，眼看又要成为至高王的属从，却从来都做不成哲人和智者。

在接下来那些年里，他见证也经历了后世称为“第一纪元”的时代末期那些风起云涌、波澜壮阔的传奇事迹——希望之星的升起，西方大军的威势，Thangorodrim夷为平地，Beleriand沉入海底。Elrond和Elros没有死于非命，他在大决战后的满目疮痍中与他们重逢时，他们已经不再是孩子。但他再也没见Fingon之子Ereinion戴过那枚名为Elessar的绿宝石，也不清楚那柄名为Ringlach的剑下落如何。只是有时，他看着那位得名“耀星”的年轻君王，会觉得Aeglos的光辉似曾相识。

他谢绝了Voronwë一同出海归去的邀请。归去……对他而言，归去到底有何意义？此岸或许不是家园，但彼岸也不是归宿，暂时还不是。Eärendil之星在旁人看来大概是足够的希望，但在他眼中，一次又一次地被践踏之后，希望就不再成为希望，仅仅是一种可望不可即的奢侈。

时光流逝，直到那一天，他从Lindon前往Mithlond，却在码头上看到了一个金发的背影。那一刻，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，有一瞬甚至忘了呼吸。

“……Glorfindel。”

那个久违的名字，就这样不受控制地脱口而出。

“Glorfindel大人。”

那个背影不易觉察地僵了僵。然后，那人坦然回过头来，灿烂的笑容霎时让盛夏的明媚阳光也相形失色，仿佛还带着旧日的温度。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Voronwë的结局在原著中并没有明确的交代，但依据《未完的传说》中Tuor对他说的话推断，他极有可能在Gondolin陷落后幸存下来，后来扬帆出海。本文中，我把他出海的时间设定在Tuor和Eärendil都离去之后。
> 
> 《精灵宝钻》中的说法是：“（在送信提出要求并遭到拒绝之后）Fëanor尚存的儿子们突然向Gondolin的流亡者与Doriath的幸存者发动了袭击，杀灭了他们。”本篇中对suddenly的处理方法只代表我在这一个故事中的设定倾向，绝不排除其他可能，更不代表绝对意义上的真实。
> 
> 本篇中暗示的Ringlach的结局，纯系我的想象。


End file.
